


RED  LETTERS AND RIBBONS

by vanhunks



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 01:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10264226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanhunks/pseuds/vanhunks
Summary: Kathryn and Chakotay are a couple. So ring in the joy bells! Warning - mild suggestive language.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Entered in the VAMB Winter Picture Prose contest 2017
> 
> Thanks to Mary for the beta!
> 
> I don't own Voyager or its characters.

* * *

In the early hours of a morning in Indiana, when the light is somewhere between shaking off the night and entering the realm of day, though not quite there yet, two people lie sleeping in the great bed of the master bedroom. Sleeping? Well, this is that early morning conversation between Janeway and Chakotay, happily married.

"Chakotay."

"Hmmm?"

"Lie closer. I want to rub my bottom against your furniture down there."

"I want to sleep - "

"And put your hand on my breast. That's an order."

His hand snakes to her breast as if he’d just stood at attention and saluted. A large browned covers the soft mound, kneading it a little. Once he told her she is a real handful. He gives a satisfied groan before snoring off again into the early morning light that filters through the window. Kathryn wiggles her bottom against his furniture until she's satisfied that she has locked into him. Then she gives a moan of satisfaction without the snoring. Although it must be said that it is morning.

"Chakotay…

"Hmmm?"

"You're snoring."

"Uhm."

The noise increases to a level that is ear-splitting. Kathryn moves her arm, keeping it at a ninety degree angle and bangs Chakotay very hard in the stomach. He rocks to attention and swallows the snore. She thinks he might expire, but he reacts by squeezing her breast.

"Huh? What?

"You're snoring."

"You knew that when you married me. I have bullet holes where you’ve banged your elbows into my unsuspecting ribs."

Kathryn turns out of the spoon a little, and wiggles against him just to show she's in charge.

"I'm in the mood. Make love to me."

"Again?"

"When did we last do it?"

"Last night?"

That he should not have said. Kathryn lifts herself on her elbow, craning her neck to glare at him.

"Chakotay, look. It's morning. We can do it."

"I want to sleep," he tells her before burrowing against her, just about to start snoring again.

"It's our anniversary today," she reminds him.

"I - uh…know."

Kathryn lets that one pass. He seems forgetful but she forgives him every year.

"Do you remember the present you gave me last year?" she asks him.

"A new little runabout. You got a little too erratic piloting shuttles. Almost got me killed out there on Mars."

"And do you remember that giant ribbon on its hull? You put it there. Always wondered where you stole it from."

"Provisions. I remember," he tells her.

"And how we had sex in the cockpit?"

"The _cockpit_? Sex?"  He sounds outraged.

Kathryn turns fully in the bed, takes in the first light of morning in Indiana, then glowers at Chakotay who tries to turn his face away from her, but she won't have any of it. Her dainty hand grabs his chin and guides him to look her in the eyes.

"You know exactly what I mean," she says.

"Uh-huh."

"And we had sex."

"Yes, my love. You tried to cover us with the big red ribbon."

"And then we lifted off again."

"Yes, we did. Kathryn, honey, can I close my eyes now?"

Kathryn spoons against him, wiggling her bottom to click into position.

"Are you going to make love to me?"

"No."

She pushes her hand between them, finds her target and squeezes this way and that.

"Liar. You're as stiff as a pikestaff, honey."

"You know it's morning - "

"Never troubled you before."

She gives a few more twists until Chakotay begins to squirm and moan, the snoring something of the past, his furniture ready to roll.

"Ah, Kathryn!" he cries before flipping her on her back and straddles her. "You panty-less little witch!"

And Chakotay spreads her legs - or did Kathryn do so of her own volition?  No one can say. There's a loud banging on the door.

The door opens. Two faces peep round into the room. One has Kathryn's eyes and hair, the other has Chakotay's hair, eyes, dimples and tan.

"Grandpa? Grandma? Oh, hell! Get a room, you two!"

"We have a room!" Grandpa Chakotay blusters. "Get out!"

"Happy anniversary…we think," they chorus before slamming the door shut.

In the passage their voices sound none too softly.

"Can you believe those two, Katie? They're seventy five and they're still going at it!"

And on the bed, Chakotay chuckles softly as he drives his pike shaft into a soft, waiting receptacle.

"Ah, damn, Kathryn, you're still hot!"

**********************

END

 

**Author's Note:**

> We are of course assuming that J/C got together early Voyager, had a kid or two then.
> 
>  


End file.
